


A million dreams blown away

by Fuuma



Series: No one'll love me as I am { no one but you } [1]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Anche le lacrime di Phineas, del resto, hanno il sapore dei sogni.Quelli infranti.





	A million dreams blown away

Un milione di sogni glieli ha cantati da bambino, tra giardini segreti e vecchie ville abbandonate.  
Un milione di sogni glieli ha promessi da adulto, con un anello al dito, inginocchiato tra gli aliti di vapore della ferrovia di Manhattan.  
Un milione di sogni glieli ha depositati in grembo e la notte, al suo ventre, ha bisbigliato i nomi di Caroline ed Helen.  
Mai avrebbe pensato che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui li avrebbe visti spegnersi.  
Charity ha soffiato su ognuno di loro, come candeline su una torta di compleanno. Ha chiuso gli occhi, gli ha stretto la mano e all'orecchio di Phineas ha affidato il suo desiderio.  
_Lasciami andare._  
  
Della cerimonia ricorda il frinire di cicale accaldate, il riflesso del sole tra scanalature di legno lucido e l'indice del prete sul collarino ecclesiastico.  
Di quello ch'è avvenuto dopo, invece, ricorda solo terra a seppellire un letto di rose.  
Lettie ha portato via le ragazze, Anne gli ha detto che non c'era fretta. _Prendete il tempo che vi serve, Barnum_. Ma da che ricorda è con Charity che ha imparato a misurare il tempo – i secondi nella sua risata, i minuti nelle fughe mano nella mano, le ore nei suoi travagli, i mesi nell'attesa di lettere d'infanzia...  
Quanto ormai rimane sono gli anni che dovrà trascorrere nell'assenza di sua moglie.

Nevicava al funerale di suo padre.  
Per quello di Charity avrebbe voluto piovesse.  
Phillip lo trova in ginocchio davanti alla lapide di marmo (soprabito nero, nessun cilindro).  
_"Beloved wife, beloved mother, one of a million"_ recita l'epitaffio.  
La spalla di Barnum è roccia che minaccia di franare quando la mano vi si appoggia e la pioggia che manca al cielo è tutta nei suoi occhi. Lucidi, gli parlano – _Non c'è più, Phillip._  
Phillip gl'offre il petto e lo culla in un abbraccio.  
«Lo so, Barnum. Lo so» gli dice e quando Phineas piange, colleziona ogni lacrima – un milione di sogni caduti in pezzi che un giorno l'aiuterà a ricostruire.

**Author's Note:**

> Facciamo che metto le mani avanti sul fatto che adoro Charity e che non ho nulla contro la Phineas/Charity, anzi, sono assolutamente favorevole ad entrambe le coppie canon del film. Still, la mia OTP rimane la barlyle, quindi sì, le tre drabble sono (anche) un modo per ripulirmi la coscienza e darmi finalmente il permesso (?) di buttare PT tra le braccia di Phillip e viceversa, senza tradimenti di sorta - perché la povera Charity non se lo merita.  
> \---  
> Storia partecipante al contest La corsa delle Drabble&Flashfic indetto da AleDic sul forum di EFP  
> Scritta per la 5° Settimana del Cow-t8 @lande di fandom  
> Prompt: Missione Opal - The taste of your tears – King


End file.
